Una extraña relación
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Yo nunca solía asociarme con las niñas ya que todas me parecían en extremo fastidiosas. Pero ella era diferente, no era molesta como las otras niñas. Escandalosas y lloronas, un total fastidio. Más bien era tranquila y demasiado callada, creo que era la primera niña en caerme realmente bien. (Genderbender).
1. Primer encuentro

**¡Ciaossu mina-san!:3 Sean bienvenidos a mi nueva y rara historia de Naruto. Y enserio, es en extremo extraña.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Alto contenido de genderbender. (ChōjiFem!)**

 **-Pareja principal: Shikamaru x ChojiFem! (¡¿Pero que rayos?!**

 **-Estupideces cursis.**

 **-Romanticadas sin sentido.**

 _ **Están advertidos…**_

* * *

" _ **Una extraña relación"**_

" _Porque nuestras diferencias nos unen más"_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Primer encuentro**

* * *

-¡Ya no quiero que juegues más con nosotros!

-P-Pero, ¿Por qué no?

-Porque si te dejo jugar vamos a volver a perder.

-Sí, tú eres muy lenta.

-Oigan.-intervine, a pesar de que eso fuera un fastidio para mí.-sin ella los equipos ya no van a estar parejos. Es como si jugara shōgi y faltara una pieza.

Fue algo extraño, pero justo cuando yo dije eso la cara de esa niña se ilumino _._

 _-Bastante rarita_.-pensé.

-Pero si la tienes y no sirve de nada, es la misma cosa.-los niños podían ponerse pesados cuando querían.

El rostro de la niña paso de estar feliz a uno de completa decepción en menos de un minuto. Por alguna razón eso me incómodo a pesar de no ser el causante.

-Sí, él tiene razón.

-Además, es nuestro equipo y no nos importa tener uno menos.

Tsk. No logre convencerlos de dejarla jugar. Que idiotas.

-Pues si no les importa tener uno menos, entonces creo que está bien.-dijo un chico que era de mi equipo.

-Bien. ¡Vamos a jugar!

-¿Dónde nos escondemos? No lo sé, pero al menos la rechoncha ya no juega.

-Es verdad, la gorda solo nos retrasaba.

…

Esos chicos sí que habían sido bastante groseros, insultar y tratar tan mal a una niña tan solo por su complexión. Las niñas son fastidiosas, es verdad, pero ella no lo parecía, no tenían por qué comportarse así.

Tsk que molestos.

Observe a la niña rara que comenzaba a alejarse a paso lento, sus hombros estaban decaídos, algo que era de esperarse después de todo. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se paró frente a la ventana de una casa de madera que se encontraba por el camino, al parecer algo había llamado su atención, una mariposa para ser exactos, la cual se encontraba atrapada en una telaraña en la esquina de aquella ventana.

-¿Eh?-solté al ver como la alzaba su brazo derecho y tomaba a la mariposa con delicadeza para después comenzar a quitarle los pedazos de telaraña de sus alas con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Wao. Sí que era amable.

Abrí más los ojos cuando la vi soltar la mariposa y sonreír al verla volar.

 _¿Cómo podía sonreír aun cuando la habían tratado tan mal?_

 _Rayos, que fastidio, las niñas sí que son extrañas._

…

-Y dijeron que todo el clan Akimichi es gordo y lento…y todos se burlaron de mí.-siempre había sido así, recibiendo insultos por parte de los demás por ser gorda.

Por una estupidez llamada imagen corporal.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Choza al ver a su pequeña hija tan deprimida.-Déjame decirte algo, nadie de ellos tiene el corazón que tienes tú.

-¿Uh?- _¿A qué se refería su padre con eso?_

-Y algún día tendrás un grupo de amigos que verán lo bueno que hay en ti y te respetaran por eso. Encontraras amigos que confíen en ti, que te confíen sus vidas…valóralos mucho, Chōji.

- _Lo hare.-_ surco por su infantil mente mientras sonreía a su padre.

…

 _-¿Eh? Esa mariposa. Es la mariposa que salvo la niña rara esa. Mph, parece que quiera que la siga.-_ pensé al verla volar a las escalaras de un edificio.

La seguí, no tenia nada mas que hacer.

-¿Ah? Eres tú.-dije al ver que al pie de la escalera se encontraba la niña de hace rato y un tipo que parecía ser su familiar.

-Ah tú, ¿No estabas con los otros? ¿No jugabas con ellos?-me pregunto curiosa.

-¡Ja! Son un fastidio, los vote.-y valla que si lo eran. En primer lugar ni si quiera sabia por que había jugado con ellos al principio.

-¿Enserio?

-Por cierto niña, estas sentada en mi lugar especial.

-¿T-Tu lugar especial?-tartamudeo, le debió haber parecido raro que un chico como yo usara la palabra especial.

-Así es, en los días lindos como este siempre vengo aquí y me recuesto para poder ver las nubes. Enserio.

-¿Te recuestas…y ves las nubes?- hacia demasiadas preguntas, ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía amigos.

-Por supuesto.-le conteste y le mostré una sonrisa para ver si así dejaba de mirarme como alguna especie de bicho raro.- ¿Y bien, puedo sentarme?

-S-Sí, claro.-me dijo mientras se le ponían rojas las mejillas y se hacía a un lado para darme espacio.

Yo por mi parte me senté y me coste con los brazos atrás de mi cabeza para relajarme mientras comenzaba a observar las nubes.

-Ahhh, este es un gran lugar. El cielo se ve maravilloso desde aquí.-era bastante graciosa la forma en que me miraba aquella niña, entre sorprendida y extrañada por mi comportamiento hacia ella.-Oye.-se había ocurrido una idea.

-M-Mande.

-Las nubes se ven muy bien desde aquí abajo, ¿Quieres recostarte y verlas conmigo?-le propuse.

-Ah, sí. Gracias.-sus mejillas se pusieron un tanto rosas de nuevo, pero le reste importancia.- ¿Sabes? Traje unas botanas, ¿T-Tú quieres?

-Eso sería genial.-me senté y tome una papa de la bolsa que traía.-Muchas gracias.-le dije antes de llevarla a mi boca.-Comer papas y ver las nubes, valla, esto es lo mejor.

-Si. Tienes razón.

Era extraño, pero agradable a la vez.

Yo nunca solía asociarme con las niñas, ya que todas me parecían en extremo fastidiosas. Pero ella era diferente, no era molesta como las otras niñas. Escandalosas y lloronas. Más bien era tranquila y demasiado callada, creo que era la primera niña en caerme realmente bien. Y por alguna razón, eso me gustaba.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru.-me había entretenido tanto que había olvidado un detalle tan importante.-¿Y tú que niña? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me mostró una sonrisa demasiado exagerada por la emoción, pero linda a mi parecer.-Soy Chōji...Akimichi Chōji.-creo que empezábamos a entrar en confianza.

-Akimichi Chōji, ¿Eh?-estaba seguro de que ya había escuchado ese apellido.-¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos.-nunca tenia presentimientos, pero esa niña tenía algo especial. Así que las palabras habían salido solas.

-Sí, igual yo.

 _Este era el principio de una gran y bella amistad._

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Jaja no me maten, es algo que se me ocurrió a media noche, y por alguna extraña razón esta pareja se me hace linda n.n**_

 _ **Pero en fin…**_

 _ **¿Y bien?**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?:3 (Bueno, regular, malo, horrible) xD**_

 _ **Caiganle con los tomatazos Bl**_

 _ **¿Debería continuar?**_

 _ **Bueno ya hice muchas preguntas, pero una última y enserio agradecería que me la contesten…**_

 _ **¿Cuál es la pareja más extraña que les gusta de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden?**_

 _ **Mata ne, Sayonara!**_


	2. El campo de las mariposas

_Era extraño, pero agradable a la vez._

 _Yo nunca solía asociarme con las niñas ya que todas me parecían en extremo fastidiosas. Pero ella era diferente, no era molesta como las otras niñas. Escandalosas y lloronas. Más bien era tranquila y demasiado callada, creo que era la primera niña en caerme realmente bien._

 _-Por cierto, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara.-me había entretenido tanto que había olvidado un detalle tan importante.-¿Y tú que niña? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Me mostro una sonrisa demasiado exagerada, pero linda a mi parecer.-Soy Chōji…Chōji Akimichi.-creo que empezábamos a entrar en confianza._

 _-Chōji Akimichi, ¿Eh?-estaba seguro de que ya había escuchado ese apellido.-¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a ser amigos.-nunca tenia presentimientos, pero esa niña tenía algo especial. Así que las palabras habían salido solas._

 _-Sí, igual yo._

 _Este era el principio de una gran amistad._

* * *

" _ **Una extraña relación"**_

" _Porque nuestras diferencias nos unen más"_

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El campo de las mariposas**

* * *

-Nee, Shikamaru-kun. ¿Ya me dirás a dónde vamos?-me pregunto Chōji en un largo y cansado suspiro. Llevábamos más de media hora caminando con rumbo fijo a un lugar que solo yo conocía, y ella al parecer ya se había cansado.

-Ya te dije que te diré cuando lleguemos.-dije un poco fastidiado ante su insistencia. -Y no tienes por qué llamarme _Shikamaru-kun._ -cada vez que ella me llamaba así sentía que las mejillas me querían arder. _Un gran fastidio._ -solo Shikamaru está bien, Chōji.

-Lo siento, Shikamaru-kun…Shikamaru que diga.-la mire con seriedad pero casi al instante volví a relajar el rostro al ver que me llamaba como le había pedido.- es que mi madre dice que debo usar los honoríficos debidos cuando me dirijo a las personas…y a ti no puedo llamarte por el _san_ porque tú no eres un adulto…-mire con atención la explicación de mi nueva amiga.

Chōji Akimichi era una de las personas más raras que había conocido en mi vida. Bien, corrijo, más bien era la persona más rara que había conocido en toda mi corta vida. Se le coloreaban las mejillas con facilidad y a veces se le atropellaban las palabras si las mirabas fijamente. Me recordaba un poco a la niña de ojos perla que asistía al mismo salón que nosotros, exceptuando que Chōji era más sociable.

Pero había una cosa que debía admitir. Su presencia no me incomodaba o parecía molesta, más bien me agradaba y hacía sentir bien, tener a Chōji cerca era lo más relajante y tranquilo que uno podía tener en la vida. Todo eso era un completo deleite para mi perezoso y flojo ser.-…y tampoco puedo llamarte por el _nii_ porque no eres mi hermano…¿Shikamaru, me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro. Honoríficos.-atine a decirle sin dejar de caminar. Me había ido en mis pensamientos.

-No me estabas escuchando.-me reprocho con un puchero.

-Ya te dije que sí, pero no tienes por qué usar algún honorifico conmigo, ya que con los amigos no se usan porque hay más confianza entre ellos, y además nosotros...-me detuve en seco y pare la caminata de ambos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos-…somos amigos, Chōji.-las mejillas de ella se pintaron de carmín al instante en que pronuncie esas palabras. _De nuevo en su modo raro.-_ pensé.

-Ah sí, es verdad.-dijo sonriéndome tímidamente.-siento haberlo olvidado, Shikamaru.

-No importa.-esto era un poco peligroso, mis mejillas también comenzaban a arder. _Pero que fastidio. -_ Será mejor seguir.

-Claro, como tú digas.

Hacia unas semanas que había sido mi primer encuentro con Chōji y ella ya se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. Asistíamos al mismo curso de la academia ninja e incluso nos sentábamos en la misma mesa. Jugábamos después de clase y de vez en cuando íbamos a mi lugar especial a observar las nubes y a comer papas fritas. Se podría decir que últimamente me estaba dando _la gran vida._

-Por fin…-solté al ver el lugar, incluso yo me había empezado a cansar. No recordaba que estuviera tan lejos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto emocionada mirando alrededor de todo el bosque.-¿Una cueva?

-Sí. Aquí es donde te quería traer.-no era en si la cueva lo que quería que viera, pero era necesaria.

-Pero…¿Por qué querías enseñarme esta cueva?

Dijo mirándola fijamente. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a hacer la cosa más impresionante del mundo.

-Shikamaru…No le encuentro lo especial a esta cueva.

Su cara de decepción fue bastante graciosa.

-No es la cueva lo que quiero mostrarte.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?

-Necesitamos entrar.-apunte.

-¿Eh?

-Que necesitamos entrar a la cueva para enseñarte lo que enserio quiero mostrarte, Chōji.

Me dirigí a la entrada de la cueva esperando que me siguiera. Cosa que no hizo.

 _¿Tendría miedo?_

-¿Qué pasa, Chōji?-le pregunte al ver que no me seguía.-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Claro que no!-se apresuró a decir.-Y-Yo no tengo miedo, Shikamaru.

Su tartamudeo y tono de voz la traicionaron.

Bueno, no me sorprendió tanto. Después de todo le estaba pidiendo que entrara a una cueva oscura para mostrarle algo que ella desconocía. Pensándolo bien, eso sí sonaba mal, bastante mal.

Me acerque a Chōji y la tome de la mano para que tuviera más confianza-Mentirosa.-le dije al momento en que tomaba su mano. Comenzamos a adentrarnos en la cueva, ella no decía nada, solo me seguía en silencio y el único ruido que se escuchaba en esa cueva era el de nuestras tenues respiraciones.

Era bastante extraño, nunca compartía alguna clase de contacto físico con otras personas que no fueran de mi familia, pero con Chōji era diferente, no me incomodaba el contacto físico con ella, más bien era agradable, quizá por eso la había escogido como mi _mejor amiga._

Una luz empezó a iluminarse frente a nosotros, sonreí, estábamos cerca. Chōji tenso el agarre al sentir un leve rayo de luz sobre su nariz.

-¿Ya estamos cerca, Shikamaru?

Me cuestiono en un susurro, paramos la caminata.

-Si, por eso necesito que cierres los ojos. O esto será un fastidio.

-¿P-Por qué?

El balbuceo hacía de nuevo su aparición.

-Porque es una sorpresa, solo haz lo que te digo, Chōji.

Esa fue una orden, y como lo imaginaba, acepto de inmediato al ver que mi rostro se tornaba serio. De alguna manera me gustaba tener esa clase de poder sobre ella.

-Hai. Ya están cerrados, Shikamaru.

-Bien…

Seguimos caminando en dirección a esa luz que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.-dije.

Era el lugar perfecto para ella.

Aunque para mí fuera el lugar más cursi y patético del mundo, sabía que Chōji estaría encantada con esa parte del bosque que nadie, además de mí, había visto. Un lugar perfectamente escondido al final de una oscura y "tenebrosa" cueva. Cubierto de todo tipo de flores y plantas de las cuales nunca me aprendería el nombre. Lleno de todo tipo de mariposas e insectos que podrían considerarse lindos, como las libélulas, según Chōji.

Un lugar extraño, para una niña extraña.

Chōji abrió lentamente sus ojos, cuando termino de abrirlos quedo completamente en una especie de shock. Pasaron unos segundos y aun no decía palabra.

-¿Chōji?

-Es hermoso…

Estaba seguro de que sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Así que había acertado completamente con traerla aquí.

-¡Gracias, Shikamaru!

El abrazo me tomo por sorpresa, y ahora fue mi turno de quedar en shock. Chōji había rodeado mi caja torácica con sus dos brazos mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho y decía _gracias Shikamaru_ una y otra vez. ¡Esto era un problema! La cara me ardía en contra de mi propia voluntad, no era incomodo, era cálido y acogedor, pero también era…

-Enserio, muchas gracias, Shikamaru.-dijo cuándo se alejó de mi mostrándome la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto desde que nos habíamos convertido en amigos.

-No fue nada.-conteste esquivando su mirada. _Aun sentía mi cara caliente._ -creí que te gustaría, ya que este es el lugar donde hay más mariposas en toda la aldea.

-Sorprendente…

Su sonrisa seguía sin desvanecerse, miraba a cualquier lugar donde viera una bendita mariposa. Arriba en los árboles, abajo en las plantas e incluso unas cuantas se encontraban en el estanque de aquel lugar. Ella las seguía con la mirada sin perder detalle.

-¡Shikamaru! Mira…

Una mariposa de un extraño e intenso color azul se había posado en sus manos y ella la observaba como la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Esta es una mariposa Morpho azul. Es muy bonita. ¿No lo crees?

-Eso creo.-en realidad no tenía mucho interés en esos insectos.-Chōji. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mariposas?-pregunte un tanto, intrigado.

Dejo delicadamente a la mariposa en una ramita y se sentó junto a mí.

-Bueno, mi padre me regalo un libro sobre mariposas en mi cumpleaños pasado.-dijo de forma tranquila.-el libro hablaba sobre muchos tipos de mariposas, como; las mariposas monarca, las mariposas de cristal, las mariposas cometa, las mariposas diurnas…

-Chōji.-la detuve.-creo que ya entendí.

-Lo siento.

-No importa.

Ambos nos recostamos en el extenso campo que había ahí. Las mariposas volaban por todo el lugar, y debía admitirlo, era algo grandioso de ver, era una especie de espectáculo aéreo muy colorido. Además, Chōji no paraba de sonreír cada vez que alguna mariposa se le acercaba o volaba cerca de ella. Y, de alguna forma, yo estaba complacido por poder ver feliz a esa niña que semanas atrás era una total desconocida para mí. Ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga en tan poco tiempo, y estaba seguro de que nuestra amistad seguiría creciendo tan alto como el mismo vuelo de las mariposas.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Ciaossu:3 ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hubiera personas que apreciaran el primer capítulo! u.u (Son lo mejor) Jaja por lo general siempre desprecian mis historias con genderbender xD**_

 _ **Pero en fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo n.n/ Y enserio gracias por seguir esta rara historia.**_

 _ *****_ _ **Zareh: Lo bueno es que escribo cosas raras:3 Eh aquí la continuación, gracias c:**_

 _ ***Mitarashi Misato: ¿Enserio? Gracias :´3**_

 _ ***Guest: Konishiwa:3 No matter.**_ _ **I do not speak English very well. Thank you u.u**_

 _ ***TessyM: Pues ya encontraste una c:**_

 _ **Sayonara -w-**_


End file.
